


Don’t worry, I’m here

by szra_mix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gavin is not an asshole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szra_mix/pseuds/szra_mix
Summary: On a night patrol detective Reed and Connor find something or rather someone who they thought they would never see anymore.





	Don’t worry, I’m here

After all the revolution shit and the new androids’ rights and the whole “love for androids” thing the whole Detroit seemed to fall back to being just a little big peaceful city. The streets were empty, there were no one walking or fighting or whatever. Like I said, quite peaceful, right? Yeah, jokes on you. It was suppose to be just a quick ride around the outskirts to see if there’s anything happening. Gavin maybe stopped being a total ass for Connor but they still weren’t in best terms. They were just tolerating each other and not getting in each other’s way. They were sitting in silence, driving. After twenty minutes of nothing Connor registered a pond of blue liquid on the pavement.  
\- Detective, please stop the car. There’s an unknown trace of Thirium on the walking path.  
Gavin immediately stopped almost hitting the curb.  
\- What?! Where?!  
Oh right, humans couldn’t see Thirium stains.  
\- Pull over.  
They got out the car, Connor leading Gavin towards the Thirium.  
\- It begins in here.  
\- Begins?  
Detective looked at him nervously.  
\- Yes, it’s over there - he pointed with his finger a wall in front of them - and I assume it goes on into this alley.  
Reed rolled his eyes.  
\- Fucking awesome. I swear to God, if we find a homicide crime scene I will shot myself.  
\- Stop complaining, don’t be a coward. Let’s go.  
Gavin only sighed.  
They followed the path of blue blood which how Connor have correctly assumed - lead into a dark alley.  
\- Awesome, bloody awesome.  
“Reed, go on the patrol, nothing will happen, it’ll be easy.” Bullshit!  
\- Shush.  
He looked at the android, rage starting heating in his body.  
\- Don’t you shush me, Tin Can!  
\- Gavin...  
\- Oh, we are on first-name terms now?  
\- Shut up!  
\- Excuse me, the fuck you...mph!  
He got shoved into the wall, hand pressing on his lips to make him quiet.  
\- There’s someone in here.  
The information in moment flushed the anger away. Gavin steadied himself, getting his gun out.  
\- How many?  
\- Only...one?  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes, I can feel it’s movement. It’s really faint, but I can hear it.  
They got out of the shadows.  
\- How near is it?  
\- Fifteen meters?  
They were getting closer to so called source of noise and when they were hypothetically next to it they couldn’t see it.  
\- Dafuq?  
Gavin turned left and the he saw HIM. It was an android. A bloody android. But, he looked familiar.  
\- No shit...Connor, you must have a look...  
\- What?  
Detective grabbed his arm and spinned him around. Connor’s eyes widen in surprise.  
\- No way...  
In front of them, there were laying an RK800 model, a perfect twin of Connor. Same face, same facial expression, same body. But he was...damaged. He was missing his legs and there were wires sticking out of them, his clothes were thorn and stained with Thirium and his chest was uprising in unsteady rhythm. His eyes were closed but the LED was spinning red.  
\- I though you were the last RK800 model...  
\- I thought that too. Seems we were wrong. But what is he doing in place like this? And in state like this?  
\- Ask him, not me...  
The android seemed to hear them because he tensed.  
\- Who’s in here?  
His voice was raspy, full of glitches, but yet somehow...calm? Surprisingly, he sounded different then Connor, his voice was more melodic and sweet.  
\- I’m detective Reed, from Detroit Police and I’m here with Connor, my partner.  
The android seemed to stiff even more. He tried to back away but he only met with a hard wall. His LED was spinning even faster and his breath pitched.  
\- Hey, hey, calm down, we’re not here to hurt you, okay?  
\- No, please, please...I haven’t done anything wrong...please...  
To Connor’s surprise, Gavin kneeled next to the android, trying to calm him down.  
\- I promise, we are not here to cause you any harm, we can help you.  
\- How can I be sure you’re not lying? You’re human...humans can’t be trusted.  
\- I know, I know it very well. But you can sense based on someone’s pulse if a person is lying, right? Take my hand then and decided by yourself if I’m lying or no. I won’t do anything to you.  
The android hesitated but eventually took Gavin’s hand in his own. He traced the line on his wrist, holding it there.  
\- We want to help you and we won’t harm you. Beside me is Connor, my partner, but also an RK800 android. We have many parts for your model and we can fix you. You only need to trust us. We can take you to the DPD station and repair you. It will be fine.  
Connor stared at both of the figures in front of him with amusement. The android let out a shuddered breath but smiled a little after.  
\- You’re not lying. Okay, I’ll go with you, but I can’t walk, they removed my legs and...and...  
Gavin took hold of his hand and traced his thumb around the soft skin in gentle manner.  
\- We can see that, don’t worry, we got that, it’s not a problem. Can you tell us your name?  
He tilted his head in confusion.  
\- I don’t have a registered name. No one bothered to name me...  
\- Oh... - Gavin thought for a second. - What about Colin? I mean...I think it’s a nice name...and it will fit you...  
\- Colin? It sounds...it’s a good name...registered name - Colin. Thank, thank you detective. I like it...  
Connor smiled, still surprised by the kindness of Reed.  
\- I think we all agree it’s time to get out of here, do you mind, gentlemen?  
Colin nodded.  
\- It’s a good idea.  
\- Okay, Colin, we need to lift you up and get you to the car. Ready?  
\- Yeah. I think I’ll never be more ready.  
Gavin stood up, nodding to Connor to walk near him. Connor took the android by his arms and Gavin wrapped arms around his torso.  
\- On three. One, two, three!  
Damn, he was light as fuck. They carried him all the way to the car and then secured him in the back. Detective sat next to him holding his hand because it was the only way to keep Colin calm. He gave the keys to Connor letting him drive.  
\- You’re safe now, you’re with us in the car and no one can hurt you.  
It was a short ride since there where no car on the road. They got out of the car carefully transporting Colin into the building. They met with many surprised glances but didn’t bother to explain anything.  
\- Okay, Connor, where is your android first aid kit? We need it right no...  
\- Connor! What the hell is going on?!  
There he was. Hank Anderson in all his presence. Gavin rolled eyes annoyed.  
\- Anderson, you’ll ask questions later, I need Conor’s help at the moment. Don’t you see we have an emergency?  
Lieutenant scoffed mockingly.  
\- Hell no, Reed. You can’t do any good, especially not with androids. I’m not letting you help him. You only damage him more, fucker.  
\- Anderson I swear to God...  
\- Hank. I’m sorry but I must go with detective Reed and I take advantage of everything he will do.  
The older officer shooked his head in shock.  
\- Excuse me?  
Gavin grinned.  
\- Heard him, we gotta go. See ya!  
They went towards the archives, where was located also the little aid room. When they walked in it, that sat Colin on the table.  
\- Okay, Colin, which of your bio-components are in the most need of replacement?  
RK800 shivered.  
\- I, I don’t know...everything hurts...I can’t scan myself, I can’t see what’s working or what’s not...I’m sorry...  
He began to panic and neither of them wanted him to self destruct.  
\- Fine, it’s not a problem. Connor can scan you and help you. Are you fine with it?  
\- I, I guess so...  
Connor touched his arm, going into his system. They LED’s were pulsing yellow. Two minutes later Connor pulled back.  
\- Okay, I have two news. Bad one and good one. Which one you wanna heard first?  
\- Emmm...I think the bad one?  
\- We need to get you to Mr. Kamski to install you new legs and search for any deeper damage.  
\- And the good one?  
\- We can replace most of your bio-components in here. Gavin, mind helping?  
\- No at all, it will be my pleasure. - he winked towards Colin showing him cheeky smile but he forget that he hasn’t opened his eyes since they found him. - Colin?  
\- Yes, detective?  
\- Can you open your eyes, please?  
It wasn’t a good idea to ask for that. Colin’s LED changed to red and he trembled. Shit, what have they done to him?  
\- His stress level is at 89%, it’s not good.  
Connor stood there, looking rather pale. He hasn’t seen an android acting this fearful. Of course, he investigated and met few really freaked out androids, but any of them acted so scared. Gavin turned back to now shaking Colin.  
\- Shit, shit shit shit....  
\- Stress level - 90%.  
\- Colin? Colin, please, listen to me. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ask for it and I’m really, really sorry. You trusted me once, please, do it again...  
Android suddenly grabbed his arm, tugging him closer. He wrapped his hands around Gavin’s shoulders and hung his head between them.  
\- Stress level - 87%.  
\- I don’t know what happened to you, but I can help you with it. I’ll make sure no one ever again put a hand on you without your permission, I promise...  
Colin laid his head on Reed’a chest, near his heart. Gavin felt something wet dripping on his shirt. Colin was crying...  
\- It’s okay, you got nothing, got nothing to fear, I’m here, I’m here.  
Gavin worryingly let his hands rest on the back of the android, which ended in a comforting hug.  
\- They...they...they made me long time ago...I was supposed to be the first police RK800 android, but they found some defects in my system. They said that I’m “to human” and I won’t be useful. But it didn’t make them deactivate me, they, they tried to delete the faulty code but they couldn’t. They started to play with my programming, they twisted and turned me, seeing what I am made of. They pulled out my Thirium pump, making bets on how long I can work without it. They electrocuted me, made me feel real pain. I, I hate them...I hate them...I don’t wanna feel that ever again...  
Gavin maybe was a badass but he wasn’t heartless. Hearing what people have done to the android made his heart clench. He tried not to cry, but some tears found their way on his cheeks.  
\- I’m sorry you had to went through it. I’m sorry they humans did that to you...I, I will try to make everything to make you feel happiness again, I, I promise...I fucking promise...  
He didn’t notice, but he was stroking Colin’s hair. And the android was relaxing into his touch.  
\- Gavin, I think it’s okay to repair some of his parts now...he’s calm and it’s a good sign...  
He totally forgot that Connor was still beside them, watching everything that happened and hearing everything he said. He slowly pulled away from Colin’s grip, smiling to him even though he couldn’t see him.  
\- Colin, if you can do it, go into sleeping mode and I’ll fix you. I wake you up after, okay?  
Android nodded carefully and turned his head towards Gavin.  
\- You’ll be here when I wake up?  
Gavin let out a laugh. But not a mocking, sarcastic one, a true laugh.  
\- I’ll be here, you got my word


End file.
